1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature-responsive safety switches, and, more particularly, to safety switches which, following the partial or total disappearance of the switch-actuating temperature condition, are manually resettable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety considerations make it desirable that the circuit-interrupting action of resettable thermal safety switches cannot be suppressed through manipulation of, or tampering with the resetting mechanism of the safety switch. This means that, when the critical temperature level is reached, the bimetallic control member of the switch must be free to execute the contact-opening movement, even if the reset button is fully depressed, either momentarily or permanently. Only when this condition of switching freedom is met, is the thermal safety switch tamper-proof and operationally independent from the resetting mechanism, in the sense of a true safety switch.